Harry Black and my world
by La dame bleue
Summary: Harry est le fils de Sirius et de Lily. Sirius n'est pas mort et il habite avec lui et sa belle mère! Attention UA. Venez lire je vous en prisssssss!
1. Les étoiles filantes

**Déni : Tout ici appartient à J.K.Rowling sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas! Désoler aussi pour les centaines de fautes d'orthographes! **

**Aller, maintenant à la lecture!**

* * *

**1. Les étoiles filantes**

Bonjour, mon nom est Harry Sirius Black, fils de Sirius Orion Black et de Liliane Pensée Black, née Evans. Je suis âgé maintenant de six ans et demi, ma mère biologique est morte en me protégeant de Lord Voldemort, la nuit du 31 octobre… mon père en est toujours très affecté même si il sort avec une autre femme nommée Julie –elle va tout à fait avec le tempérament de mon papa. Il a d'ailleurs sorti avec exactement vingt quatre filles… et trois quarts vu que une des dames de cœur de mon père lui manquait une jambe… enfin, je crois qu'il a juste été trop amoureux de ma maman pour qu'il se prenne dans une relation sérieuse avec une autre femme…

Aujourd'hui on est le vingt-quatre décembre, l'arbre de Noël est déjà posé dans le salon et un tout petit à été placé dans ma chambre. Papa est bien sûr au Chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter les cadeaux de Noël, il est vraiment toujours à la dernière minute mon papa. Julie, elle, elle a déjà tout acheter et emballer, il y a de cela au moins deux semaines! Elle n'arrête pas de narguer papa à ce sujet, mais lui il dit qu'il va acheter de toute façon ceux que tout le monde vont le plus, plus aimer… c'est pas vraiment dit dans ses mots là vu que je n'avais pas tout compris de ce qu'ils disaient…

TOC TOC TOC

-Harry, il est temps de ce réveiller dit une voix douce et féminine.

-Oui, oui je viens! Cria Harry, perdu en dessous de son énorme couverture bleue nuit. Après cinq minutes de débatage avec sa couverte, il rangea son journal intime dans sa table de chevet, alluma la petite lumière moldu – son père avait voulu incruster à Harry le « molduhisme », comme il disait, dans ses habitudes et dans son esprit, c'est pour cela que dans le manoir Black-Evans (les blondes de sont père n'avaient jamais su pourquoi il s'appelait ainsi…) était maintenant munie d'une salle de cinéma dernier cri avec une salle de musique avec des instrument spécifiquement moldus! Enfin, hum hum, mon père ne savait pas non plus comment les faire marcher mais sa c'est une autre histoire…

-Harry ce n'est pas le temps de rêvasser! Lança Julie de delà la cuisine.

Harry grogna, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de matinal, mais, pourtant, le soir il fallait toute la patience et l'énergie de son père pour qu'il aille enfin ce coucher sans recommander un verre d'eau à chaque cinq minutes.

**Flash Back**

Il était rendu un jour si non coopérant pour le sommeil, que Sirius avait fini par ce fâcher et de mettre son fils en punition pendant toute la fin de semaine dans sa chambre à l'âge de ses cinq ans…

Harry n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer pendant deux heures, heureusement pour lui, Sirius qui souffrait le martyr à chaque sanglot remplis de douceur et de tristesse qui raisonnait dans le manoir ferma les yeux et après une bataille affreuse entre son subconscient. Il se transforma alors en Patmol et couru jusque dans la chambre de son fils. Après avoir marcher jusqu'au lit à baldaquin de son enfant à pas de loup, il lui sauta carrément dessus, le faisant tomber automatiquement et crier de surprise.

Essuyant les deux longues larmes sur sa joue et reniflant bruillament, Harry se rassit à califourchon à terre, pensant simplement que son immense toutou en forme de chien noir qui lui était tombé dessus d'une façon ou d'autre.

Il chuchota alors tout bas, pendant que Sirius se retransformait lentement et silencieusement en sa forme humaine :

----Je suis tellement désoler papa chuchota-il, je te jure que je suis fatigué maintenant et que je vais faire mon possible pour être très, très, très fatigué quand va arriver le temps du dodo.

Sirius rit joyeusement, son rire sonnant comme le plus beau jappement que Harry n'avais jamais entendu, il aurait put le reconnaître entre mille! (n.d.a en faite ce n'est pas vraiment difficile mon beau petit Ryry). Il releva un peu la tête, le rouge montant à ses petite joue, gêné de ce que son papa lui avait entendu murmurer.

Sirius s'avança joyeusement de son fils, les bras grands ouverts dans la ferme intention de le prendre et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Quant-il eut enfin attrapé le petit corps dans lequel logeait son fils, Sirius ce leva, sans le lâcher pour autant, et sortit de la chambre de Harry.

Sans fermer la porte derrière lui, Sirius dévala les escalier, sous les grincements nombreux que produisait Harry.

----Attend une minute mon amour, chuchota doucement Sirius à l'oreille de son fils qui commençait à ce tortiller de plus en plus férocement dans les bras muscler de son père. Attend seulement une minute mon prince et tu vas voir la chose la plus merveilleuse de toute ta vie lui souffla t'il, le faisant se calmer immédiatement et ce caler sur le torse ferme de son père qui le reposa en fonction qu'il puisse être confortablement couché dans ses bras.

Il sauta alors la dernière marche, faisant grogner Harry. Il rit en voyant les pupilles que Harry tentait avec ferveur de garder ouvertes et déboula dans la cuisine, passant par la porte vitré orné de filament d'or il déboucha dans son immense et magnifique jardin éclairé par les milliers de fées qui y vivaient. L'immense piscine creusé de forme ovale semblaient briller au clair de Lune qui y reflétait. Une légèrement brise passa sur le corps de Harry qui grelotta et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras sur-protecteur de son père.

Sirius embrassa son fils sur son petit front juste où logeait la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qui avait sauvé tant de vie mais pourtant, une seule manquait à l'appelle, celle de sa femme, de son Lis dont Harry avait hérité seulement au niveau des yeux. Le reste ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à son magnifique papa, ses cheveux noirs, presque brun, tombaient avec élégance sur ses yeux. La seule différence qu'il avait avec son père était :la couleur de ses cheveux, comparément à lui, son père avait des cheveux brun foncé qui retombait avec la même élégance que son fils, la deuxième différence était bien sûr le visage très enfantin dont était muni Harry, ils avaient par contre les même trais l'un et l'autre. Il y avait aussi bien sur les yeux, le fils avait les yeux vert émeraude qu'il tenait de sa mère et le père avait des yeux bleu pâle qu'il tenait apparemment de son père.

Soudain Sirius fit apparaître une grande couverture de laine qu'il déposa sur la chaise longue. Il se coucha alors sous la grande couverte, il s'assura que son fils était bien abrier pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid et alors, sans que Harry le vois, il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort par la pensée.

Alors, dans la paisible nuit de juillet, tout les habitant sorciers purent voir, en regardant le ciel, des centaines et des milliers d'étoiles filantes de toutes les couleurs passant dans le ciel à une vitesse fulgurante.

----Papa! Papa! Cria Harry, regardant le ciel complètement fasciné, un sourire de surprise et de merveille s'accrochant à son beau visage, regarde! Regarde le ciel papa! T'as vu? C'est trop beau!

Sirius colla un peu plus Harry contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement sur la tête, il lui souffla aussi à l'oreille :

----Je t'aime mon cœur.

----Moi aussi papa lui répondit-il, laissant deux seconde les étoiles filantes des yeux pour embrasser tendrement son père sur la joue, moi aussi je t'aime papa.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-HARRY SIRIUS BLACK cria Julie en ouvrant soudain la porte de la chambre de Harry dangereusement. Pour trouvé le fils de son aman encore couché, son oreiller par-dessus sa tête avec la fonction première de rester au lit. « Ce gosse va me rendre folle » pensa t-elle.

Harry releva légèrement la tête, encore trop sonné pour pouvoir parler sans grogner méchamment à Julie pour l'avoir réveiller.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Description de Julie**

Julienne Tina Blaudh, parce que s'était son nom complet, avait des yeux couleur terre : un brun devenu presque acajou, ils étaient absolument magnifique avec leurs cils d'une longueur impressionnante et d'un noir profond.

Elle avait un visage pâle, légèrement maigre. Il était toujours maquiller avec : du fond de teint légèrement plus foncé que sa peau blanche, du « glose » au pêche, du far à paupière argenté et c'est tout…

Elle avait les cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos, sans éclat et légèrement torsadé. Ses cheveux était d'un blond cuivré qui allait merveilleusement avec ses yeux et son teint pâle.

Elle était plutôt maigre et fragile, mais son tempérament en disait long sur sa force…

Julie était une femme rieuse, qui adorait s'amuser et bouger. Elle aimait profondément Sirius qui avait l'air de l'aimer-elle aussi. Elle aimait aussi Harry, le fils de son aman, mais elle le détestait en même temps pour être plus aimé qu'elle par Sirius.

Elle était, elle aussi sorcière, mais elle avait étudié dans l'institut de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons.

Elle avait aussi eut une fille, à moitié Vélane du côté de son père, Pierre Gosselin. Leur fille se nommait Isabelle, Isabelle Gosselin. Elle avait quatre ans de plus que Harry.

Julie s'était alors séparé de son mari, s'enfuyant de News York, où ils avaient habiter depuis leur union, pour aller se réfugier avec sa petite fille, âgé de huit ans, dans la ville de Londres. Où elle avait vécu pendant deux ans, juste avant de découvrir le dénommé Sirius Black, dont elle était tombé littéralement amoureuse.

Ils avaient ensuite, elle, Sirius, Harry et Isabelle déménagé à Paris, logeant dans un très grand manoir : Black-Evans qui appartenait déjà à Sirius, dans le quartier de l'Oratoire. Un quartier exclusivement sorciers, construit bique par brique et chaque brin de gazon avec du repousse moldus. Ce quartier était extrêmement riche, les châteaux était construit par dizaines et la beauté des lieus ne faisait que s'accroître à chaque année.

**Fin de la description de Julie**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

----Harry! Tu vas te réveiller, oui? Il est déjà dix heures et Sirius doit revenir dans une demi-heure…

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il sauta littéralement de son lit et prit un T-Shirt rouge avec son petit pantalon en velours cordé noir et une paire de boxeur bleu.

Il partit alors en courant vers sa salle de bain. Il avait hériter de la plus petite chambre du château, mais sa ne le dérangeait pas… elle était beaucoup plus intéressante celle que des autres!

La chambre d'Harry était bleu pâle métallique, avec le plafond de couleur blanc, un beau blanc nacré décoré par un immense lustre et d'une petite trappe, presque invisible à l'œil nu… même le papa de Harry ne l'avait pas remarquer… ce qui était tout un exploit en voyant ses antécédents…

Enfin, la chambre était meublé d'un beau bureau de bois, couleur acajou et incrusté de fils de bronze. Sur le bureau était déposer une grande carte du monde ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse toujours savoir où était son père, étant le chef des Aurore, et pour pouvoir le contacter à tous moments.

Sur son bureau était aussi déposé un gros livre rouge, où ont pouvait y lire : _« Le Quiditch à travers les âges écrit par Ruffle Claude »_. Un livre français qui avait été carrément dévoré par Harry, juste avant son heure de couché. (((n.d.a Le pauvre Siri, il doit en avoir du mal pour couché Harry sans ce fâcher, lol))).

Sur son mur était placardé des posters sorcier de Quiditch, celle des Français bien sûr! Il avait aussi coller sur le mur des photos moldus de lui et de ses meilleurs ami(e)s : Christine et Loran. Ses deux meilleurs amis de son école moldu (tradition « molduhisme » de son papa). Il y avait aussi une immense affiche d'un groupe de musique moldu : Genesis. Un groupe qu'il appréciait particulièrement pour avoir acheter les cinquante CD qu'ils avaient fait (la plupart bien avant sa naissance).

Sur son plancher était déposé, bout à bout, un immense tapis blanc et extrêmement moelleux. Dont des dizaines de petits hiboux et tout autres animaux volants en toutous qui étaient éparpiller partout dans la petite pièce circulaire.

Il y avait aussi une immense bibliothèque (remplis de centaines de livres pour enfant) de la même couleur que du bureau de Harry. Il y avait aussi, juste à côté de l'immense lit à baldaquin bleu foncé de Harry, une belle petite commode de la même couleur que les autres pièce d'ameublement de Harry. Il y avait aussi un gros coffre à jouet en bois blanc posé juste en avant du lit de Harry.

Sur tout un mur (ovale) de la chambre était posé des dizaines de fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour arrière.

Harry allait souvent le soir dans la grande pièce juste au-dessus de la sienne, le grenier. Un grenier qui n'était pas accessible, du moins, du point son père. Mais pourtant, Harry avait trouvé la trappe qui y menait…

**Flash Back **

Harry, cinq ans mais un vrai maraudeur, était encore en punition aujourd'hui… la raison?

Tout simplement que notre cher petit ange avait décider de faire une guerre de terre contre le fantôme de Limoge, un vieux chnoque qui habitait dans le quartier depuis toujours.

Il lui avait donc tirer, dans la serre de la maison, autant de terre noir et mal odorante qui puisse être possible d'exister.

Le résultat? La serre complètement ravagé, des centaines de plantes morte ou tombé à terre dut à l'impacte, un fantôme complètement choqué et un petit Harry tout sale!

----HARRY SIRIUS BLACK! Cria une voix forte et légèrement rauque derrière lui. Harry se tourna alors lentement sur ses pieds. Mit un petit sourire coupable et les plus beaux yeux qu'il ne puisse faire et regarda son père dans les yeux.

Il vit alors un très beau visage, les trais fins de son visage pâle crispé par la fureur. Ses yeux bleu pâle lançant des éclaires dans sa direction.

----Papa… chuchota t-il, tout penaud.

----DANS TA CHAMBRE ET SANS DISCUTER! Cria t-il.

Harry partit alors en direction du troisième étages, les pieds traînant paresseusement à terre et le regard perdu sur ses souliers devenue brun foncé, presque noir.

---- ET TU TE LAVES IMMÉDIATEMENT RENDUS DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN! Cria Sirius.

----Oui papa… répondit-il, en chuchotant presque.

Deux heures plus tard, après que Harry ce soit lavé, séché et effondré sur son lit. Regardant fixement le plafond blanc (il le détestait vraiment pour être si morne). Il fronça alors les sourcils, voyant une fente carré, très mince, presque invisible, sur ce plafond plat.

Il prit alors la chaise de son bureau et la plaça exactement en dessous de la trappe blanche. Il sauta alors le plus haut qu'il puisse sur ses petites jambes et poussa de toute ses forces sur la petit trappe.

Elle s'ouvrit alors, un rayon de soleil transperçant sa chambre sombre. Il vit alors une longue corde, complètement blanche, sortir de la trappe, il la prit vite dans ses mains et ce sentit projeté à travers l'ouverture.

Il tomba sur un plancher froid, recouvert de poussière et totalement bleu. Il se secoua alors la tête, remettant par ce même cas une vu non tournante.

Il vit alors une IMMENSE salle, des vitraux de couleur bleu et or s'éparpillait de tout bord tout coté de la pièce. Reflétant une agréable lueur bleuté. Il y avait dans le bout complète de la pièce, une immense cheminer de brique bleu, les contours étaient noir et le feu brillait d'une lueur d'or. Le toit était carrément une voie Lactée. Un ciel magique où on pouvait y voir un immense soleil et toutes les planètes du système solaire. C'était vraiment magnifique!

Harry, la bouche grande ouverte, continua son parcourt tout autour pour voir la plus belle et grosse bibliothèque qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Des chandeliers en or massif illuminaient la table de travaille en chêne bleu remplis de parchemin.

Inscrit à l'encre bleu très foncé, presque noir.

Ce qui étonna le plus Harry, était sûrement la chute gigantesque qui sortait de nul part pour tombé dans une, encore plus gigantesque, piscine en argent et en pierre.

S'est alors qu'une femme (Harry faillie avoir une crise cardiaque) sortit de la chute, son maillot de bain noir (extrêmement décolleté, son ventre plat dont une pierre précieuse était accroché à son nombril brillait dut à l'eau de la chute). Elle prit alors une serviette blanche qui était apparue de nul part sur le gros rocher blanc.

Elle essuya alors doucement ses long cheveux noir dont on pouvait facilement y voir des centaines de reflet bleu et or dans ses cheveux magnifique.

Elle partit ensuite dans une autre pièce, laissant le petit garçon de cinq ans tout seul, et complètement apeuré. Les larmes commençaient même à coulé lentement sur ses petites joues pâle, des larmes de peur, une peur qui l'empêchait même de bouger.

Il la vit alors revenir, elle était si belle qu'il pensa pendant un instant à une Vélane, mais il enleva vite cette idée de sa tête en raison de ses yeux…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Description de la dame bleu**

Elle semblait tout droit sortit d'un conte de fée…

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, bleuté et or, lise, tombant avec une grâce remarquable sur ses épaules fines.

La dame bleu avait aussi des yeux merveilleux, non plus que merveilleux, FANTASTIQUE! Ils était mauve, non bleu, non noir, non jaune, non rose…HO NON J'AI PERDU LE FIL!

En faite, ses yeux changeaient en direction de son humeur :

**Le mauve** : Pour la paix intérieure.

**Le bleu** : Pour le bonheur totale

**Le jaune** : Pour la joie

**Le rose** : Pour l'amusement

**Le rouge** : Pour la fureur

**Le noir** : Pour la haine

**Le orange** : Pour l'inquiétude

Etc…

Mais la couleur ne changeait que seulement quand le sentiment était assez fort pour changé un bœuf en licorne.. ça veux dire en d'autres termes que la couleur de ses yeux ne changeait que très rarement.

Sa couleur principale était le bleu foncé, parsemé par un jolie rose.

Elle avait de longs cils d'un noir de jet, mélangé avec un bleu électrique qui scintillait à chaque mouvement (comme ses cheveux). Elle avait maquillée ses magnifiques yeux par du crayon noir, entourant les ligne de ses yeux parfaitement pour finir dans un long filament noir enroulé brillamment.

Elle avait une peau qui reflétait comme la lueur de la lune, elle semblait douce et parfumé par de l'essence d'une fleur de Lune.

Elle portait une longue robe mince, d'un bleu azure, un décolleté moyen en V donnait une beauté remarquable à la robe dont des milliers de fils de tissus noirs faisaient le corsage séré.

La dame bleu avait aussi déposé sur sa poitrine un magnifique collier fait en or, où était posé un immense Saphir en forme de larme. Elle était si belle!

**Fin de la description de Julie**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La dame bleu s'avança joyeusement vers lui, lui souriant gentiment. Mais Harry ne put combattre plus longtemps les pleurs alors, dès qu'elle fut rendu à moins d'un mètre de lui, il tomba littéralement en larme.

Arwen (())n.d.a dls mais j'adore ce nom alors… ben alors la dame bleu s'appellera en fait Arwen! Cool, non?(()) s'avança lentement vers le petit garçon qui était assis par terre.

Le petit garçon était en fait son protéger, la mère du petit était en fait sa meilleure amie… mais pas sur la terre. Elle avait connue Lily lors de sa mort, elle lui avait raconter son histoire, et lorsqu'il avait été temps pour Arwen de choisir son protéger, retournant sur la terre par le même cas et ayant des pouvoirs incroyable, Lily l'avait convaincue de prendre son fils.

Elle habitait donc, depuis l'âge des deux ans de l'enfant, avec lui, dans un grenier qu'elle avait refait complètement ou dans la forêt, habitant dans une petite maison invisible aux mortels. Elle avait partager avec lui ses peines, sans s'en rendre compte bien sûr, ses joie et ses aventures (plus grotesque les unes que les autres). Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle le considérait presque comme son propre fils…

S'est alors qu'elle le vit pleurer, ça lui fendit littéralement le cœur. Quant-elle le voyait pleurer des fois, tout seul dans sa chambre pour avoir fait une bêtise elle pensait tuer Sirius dans d'atroce douleur pour avoir fait pleurer un si bel ange, non intentionnellement bien sûr, elle avait juste à voir sa blancheur quant-il entendait un seulsanglot de son fils… enfin.

Elle s'avança alors de lui tranquillement et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant sangloter sur son épaule droite. Lui frottant le dos en même temps qu'elle lui soufflait des mots apaisant à l'oreille.

À suivre!

* * *

**Sadique n'est-ce pas? Lol, bon le prochain chapitre s'appellera La dame bleu. Je vais expliquer tout d'elle et des personnages dans ce chapitre, l'histoire va vraiment commencer dans le troisième chapitre :Un noël magique… aller bye-bye et REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSS! PLEASEEEEEE etc…**


	2. La dame bleu

**Titre de la Fanfiction :**

**Harry Black and my world**

**Auteure :La dame bleu ou juste Andréanne pour les intimes.**

**Déni : Tout ici appartient à J.K.Rowling sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas! Désoler aussi pour les centaines de fautes d'orthographes!**

**Réponse aux reviews : _Gryffondor_**_ : Je suis très heureuse d'avoir une si bonne review comme première de toute mon histoire d'auteure d'Harry Potter (j'ai déjà fait des histoires du Seigneur des anneaux sur un autre site). Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'idée que Harry soit le fils de Sirius! Dans cet FanFiction il n'y aura pas tout de suite d'entré à l'école! Ce sera dans une prochaine que je commence déjà d'écrire. Pour un mini maraudeur ne t'en fait pas Harry suivra bien les traces de son cher papa (même si ce sera à ses dépends). Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense de la dame bleue? Ce sera un des personnages principaux de l'histoire avec :Harry Black, Sirius, James, Remus et pleins d'autres surprise! Encore merci et s'il te plait, continus à m'écrire des reviews! Bisous!_

_**Sam :**Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Moi aussi il me tarde que tu lises la suite (n'oublis pas une petite review pour moi Samiiiiii, lol). Merci énormément…_

**Aller, maintenant à la lecture!**

* * *

**2. La dame bleue**

Harry sentit alors deux bras mince le serrer doucement, il sentit la sécurité et la confiance qui reflétait dans son embrassade. Il se libéra alors complètement, toute la peur qu'il avait eut jusqu'alors tomba en larmes et en sanglot. Rendant l'embrassade encore plus serrée et rassurante… pourtant c'était une inconnue! Il ne savait rien d'elle, sauf qu'elle habitait dans le grenier de son manoir.

----Sa va mieux Harry? Chuchota t-elle dans son oreille, voyant que les sanglots du petit garçon avaient fini par s'estomper.

Harry secoua la tête vigoureusement, ce reculant un peu de la dame bleue pour regarder dans ses yeux, des magnifiques yeux orange pâle.

Elle sourit légèrement, ce reculant un peu pour revenir sur ses pieds d'une façon élégante. Elle tendit alors sa main fine à l'enfant, qui l'a prit sans hésitation. Elle l'aida légèrement à ce remettre sur ses pieds. Elle mena alors Harry sur un gros divan bleu nuit. Elle lui montra du doigt le siège à prendre et s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil gris. La dame bleue regarda alors l'enfant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut la chance de le voir sur toutes ses formes. Étant trop occupé à renforcir tous les moyens de sécurité sur la maison ou a assassiné les mangemorts en fuites. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais réussi à retrouvé Lord Voldemort, de toute façon, capturer un homme moitié fantôme moitié brume noire qui peut pensée n'était pas dans ses spécialités.

Arwen regarda l'enfant dans les yeux, des yeux verts émeraudes. La seule couleur pour ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait avoir… ils étaient si beau! Pensa-elle. Celui-ci, légèrement gêné, rougit et tourna la tête, regardant fixement ses pieds seulement chaussé avec des bas de laines. Il releva alors la tête, la voyant bouger nerveusement, il fronça les sourcils en voyant la gêne de la dame. Elle lui sourit alors gentiment, le rassurant par le même cas. Elle toussota alors un peu, pour s'éclaircir la gorge et commença alors à parler doucement et gentiment, de façon que le petit garçon de cinq ans puisse comprendre.

----Bon, je crois qu'il va te falloir une explication… dit-elle, la voix légèrement hésitante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, elle le vit faire signe que, oui, il avait besoin d'une explication et vite!

---- Alors… bon… hum, hum… et bien commençons par le début! Alors, je m'appelle Arwen Cyna Calast, devant le regard perdu du garçon elle simplifia.

---- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Cyna, j'aime mieux ça que Arwen… enfin, j'ai vingt ans en âge mortel, mais en fait j'en aie deux cent quatre! Pour ta question mon beau, dit-elle, voyant que Harry ouvrait la bouche pensivement, je suis ta protectrice. J'ai été choisis comme ça depuis que tu as deux ans, je veilles sur toi. Malheureusement je ne peux pas toujours, comme dans un pari, un tournois ou quand tu es avec quelqu'un dont tu fais entièrement confiance. Mais je fais du mieux que je peu! C'est ta mère qui m'a choisi, lorsque j'étais au pays des morts comme ange de lumière j'ai appris à connaître ta mère. Elle était vraiment merveilleuse et très mature pour son âge! Elle me parlait souvent de ses études à Beauxbâtons, la rencontre avec les maraudeurs sur le Beauxbâtons express, de ses amies à l'école mais surtout de toi. Oui, elle m'a tout raconter : ta naissance, tes premiers mots, la première fois que tu as marcher debout tout seul et cette nuit, la nuit fatale qui avait fait tombé Voldemort et malheureusement, Lily. Elle était vraiment merveilleuse, elle ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune, elle aurait tant voulu être avec toi, faisant la mère « cool » mais autoritaire… vu ton petit côté maraudeur – Harry rougit, heureux- j'ai vu ta « performance » avec le fantôme du conte de Limoge, j'ai failli m'étouffer de rire te voyant lui balancer autant de terre au visage!

---- Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions.. si tu en as bien sûr…

----Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas me blesser moi, mon papa, Julie et Isa? Demanda t-il, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

---- Bien sûr que non mon chéri! Répondit-elle, légèrement surprise, je ne vais jamais blessé une personne que tu apprécies. Je n'attaque jamais, je me défends et je te protège! Je peux aussi servir de confidente et d'amie. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété, jamais je ne vous ferai de mal! Promis à la vie à la mort!

Une lumière doré partie alors du corps de Cyna pour aller rejoindre le petit ventre de Harry, qui resta trop choqué pour pouvoir crier ou ce débattre. Il vit alors, au milieu de la ligne doré qui attachait les deux jeunes gens ensemble, une écriture fine, en lettre d'or volé dans les airs, elle disait ceci :

_« Un serment d'allégeance pour elle. Un serment infranchissable jusqu'à ce que les cieux devienne la maison aux deux. Un serment qui lira les deux à la vie, jusqu'à la fin des temps. » _

Harry ouvrit la bouche, complètement ébahit. Il regarda alors Cyna dans l'espoir d'une explication, parce que vraiment il n'y avait rien compris.

Cyna remarqua son regard, elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux – bizarrement Harry ressentit non, de la gêne, mais de la confiance, une grande confiance.

----Est-ce que tu as compris Harry? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

----Non, marmonna t-il, le rouge montant tranquillement à ses joue, honteux.

---- N'ait pas honte Harry, dit-elle sérieusement, n'ait pas honte de pauser des questions! Il est normal pour chaque enfant de ne savoir presque rien sur la magie et sur son monde. Bien sûr tu as été élevé par des sorciers mais encore là, même ton père en savait moins que toi à ton âge. Mais pour répondre à ta question, ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques secondes est le résulta d'un pacte avec toi, moi et les cieux. Ça dit en principe que je te protègerais et que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour t'aider dans ta vie. Dit-elle, d'une voix maternelle.

----Merci dit-il joyeusement, et en passant je vous crois… vous pensez que je pourrai apprendre à faire de la magie avec vous?

----Sûrement, mais quand tu seras un peu plus vieux… Lily ne me le permettrait jamais alors que tu n'as que cinq ans!

---- Et puis! Je suis grand! Quand t'as cinq ans tu ES un grand garçon! Répliqua celui-ci, de la même façon que son père faisait tout le temps…

----Je suis désoler monsieur mais je trouve que tu n'as pas encore l'âge… mais ont peut faire autre chose que de la magie! Si tu veux je t'apprendrai à nager et je te montrerai les choses les plus belles que tu n'ai jamais vu! Mais, bien sûr, je vais questionné ton père inconsciemment pour savoir si je peux. Je ne compte rien faire de dangereux avec toi ça s'est sur mon bonhomme!

Alors il se passa quelque chose de vraiment inattendu pour Cyna :

Quand Harry avait entendu tous ce que Cyna allait lui faire faire, il sauta carrément de joie. Il partit aussi à la course dans les bras de sa nouvelle protectrice. L'embrassa sur sa joue et la serrant très, très fort pour la remercier et lui prouver sa confiance en elle.

Elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux! Jamais personne ne l'avait prit dans ses bras le temps de sa courte vie sur la terre. Tous la regardait de loin, la dévisageant, mais personne ne l'approchait, encore moins les enfants!

Mais sa surprise se remplaça vite par du bonheur, ses yeux devenant très vite d'un magnifique bleu cristal. Elle colla alors le petit garçon contre sa poitrine, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

----Tu sais que tu es vraiment le parfait mélange de Sirius et de Lily, dit-elle soudainement.

Harry la regarda, surpris.

----C'est vrai! Lily n'aurait jamais osé prendre dans ses bras quelqu'un qu'elle viendrait juste de rencontrer et Sirius m'aurait sans doute sauté dessus et chatouiller jusqu'à temps que je rende grâce.

Harry rit joyeusement, resserrant encore plus l'étreinte.

S'est ainsi que, à chaque journée ou juste avant de faire dodo (())n.d.a Pauvre Sirius! LOL(()) il allait voir sa meilleure amie, lui donnant un baiser de bonne nuit ou pour parler de sa journée avec elle, même si elle savait déjà tout.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Harry fit coulé l'eau chaude, puis un tout petit peu d'eau fraîche. Il se dévêtit alors, mettant son pyjama en boulle sur l'évier. Presser de pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici pour aller retrouvé son papa qui devrait, selon l'opinion de Julie, arriver dans une demi-heure ou trois-quarts d'heure.

Il entra alors dans l'immense douche vitré, passant un peine fin dans ses cheveux maintenant mouiller pour ensuite se mousser doucement les cheveux avec du shampoing. Il se détendit alors, écoutant l'eau chaude couler paresseusement sur ses épaule et son dos.

Il sortit alors de la douche, prit une grosse serviette bleu et s'enroula dedans. Ce séchant par la même occasion. Il prit ensuite ses vêtement qu'il avait déposé lâchement sur le plancher de marbre blanc et s'habilla proprement.

Il ses cheveux encore mouiller avec un peigne fin. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain, en maugréant contre la magie qui n'avait pas le droit de faire. Sinon son père le priverait de sortit pendant au moins un mois!

Le père de Harry était vraiment merveilleux, farceur, un peu immature, très farceur, très colleur envers Harry et tous les autres, mais plus encore avec Harry (s'était sûrement son côté chien). Mais il était aussi sévère et sérieux lorsque son fils m'était sa vie en danger ou qu'il fasse quelque chose de très stupide et immature.

Lui et Harry avait toujours été très proche, s'était maintenant des vrai meilleurs amis. Il y avait un lien particulier (vraiment très particulier) qui unissait Harry à Sirius. Celui-ci sentait toujours comment se sentait son fils, il avait l'impression d'avoir une partie de son fils en lui (())n.d.a Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, étant le père de Harry! Lol(()). Il sentait toujours quand Harry avait un cauchemar, quand il avait la grippe ou qu'il avait mal au cœur.

Sirius aimait son fils plus que tout au monde. Il avait même surmonté sa peine envers la mort de Lily pour ce tourné vers d'autres femmes, _Harry avait BESOIN d'une mère._

Il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour passé le plus de temps possible avec son fils chaque jour, étant le chef des aurores de l'Europe il était souvent à son bureau ou sur les lieux même où ce déroulait l'attaque. Il avait donc prit les mesures pour avoir le dimanche de congé et pour qu'il travaille seulement l'avant-midi pour le samedi. Il revenait aussi à chaque jours de la semaine à quatre heures et demi pour pouvoir passé plus de temps avec son fils et sa femme (sa belle fille habitait avec son père la semaine).

Il avait comme meilleur ami James et Valérie Potter et aussi Remus Lupin. Il avait aussi eut comme meilleur ami Peter Pettigrew. Malheureusement celui-ci s'est avéré être un traître de la pire espèce pour l'avoir vendu, lui, Lily et Harry à Voldemort lorsqu'ils étaient partis ce cacher sous la menace du mage noir. Ils avaient choisis Peter comme garde du secret pensant que les mangemorts et Voldemort irait immédiatement tuer James, étant sur que s'était lui étant le meilleur ami à lui et Lily. Il était ensuite aller à Azcaban pour mourir une semaine après sous l'effet des détraqueurs.

Enfin, Harry sortit lentement de sa chambre, ses pieds traînant paresseusement à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Son père avait déjà fait un plan de la journée de demain, ils allaient en premier (puisque son père avait prit congé pour une semaine) allé chez la mère de Lily pendant deux ou trois heures. Ensuite ils partiraient vers le nord de l'Europe pour aller passé une semaine entière chez James et Valérie où viendrait les rejoindre Remus. Aucune fille n'était prévu à l'horaire (bien sûr seulement quant-ils seraient rendu au manoir Potter). Valérie, la femme de James, allait rendre visite chez sa mère au Canada pendant une semaine, laissant le champ libre pour les trois maraudeur et sa descendance (Harry).

James était le parrain de Harry (())n.d.a Ah! Comme si on le savait pas!(()). Celui-ci l'adorait, il était pour lui le grand frère qu'il n'ait jamais eut et aussi un peu comme un deuxième père…

Remus, lui, était plutôt timide et réservé envers lui. Harry en avait toujours eut un peu peur, depuis cette fois où il l'avait vu en forme de loup, près à bondir sur lui et le tuer dans d'atroce souffrance.

**Flash Back**

Aujourd'hui était le premier juin, la lune ronde se reflétait dans le lac aux maraudeurs, vous avez bien compris, cet endroit était le manoir Potter. Harry était bien sagement coucher dans son lit à baldaquin orange brûlé. Il avait eut depuis sa naissance une chambre dans chaque maison des maraudeurs. Celle chez James était sans aucun doute la plus belle et la plus chaleureuse. 

Elle était principalement de couleur orange, blanc et vert pomme. Il avait un lit en forme de parchemin. Il y avait aussi un petit tapis vert rayé blanc qui était déposé au milieu de la pièce.

Dans la petite maison de campagne de Remus il avait une petite chambre. Éclairé par la lueur de la journée où tout semblait paisible. Sa chambre était de couleur sable, mélanger avec du bleu foncé. Il avait un lit normal de la même couleur que sa chambre, une commode en bois de couleur blanc et même un gros coffre à jouet fait de la même manière que la commode.

Enfin, Harry ce tournait sans cesse dans son lit. Il n'était pas fatiguer! Il ne voulais pas dormir à sept heures du soir! Pourtant son père avait été très clair…

----Si tu ne vas pas faire dodo maintenant tu seras privé A. De dessert B. De sortis et C. De télivion pendant trois semaines! C'est bien clair mon amour?

----Mais papa… répliqua celui-ci, avant de ce faire coupé par son parrain et son père (ils parlaient en même temps).

----NON crièrent ceux-ci.

Alors Sirius prit Harry par la main et monta les escaliers avec lui. Il l'apporta alors à sa chambre. Prit le pyjama de son fils et lui enfila (())n.d.a Quoi? Harry n'a que quatre ans!(()). Il prit alors son fils dans ses bras et l'apporta à son lit, il le borda ensuite (prenant la peine de faire apparaître sur la table de chevet du petit un verre d'eau, avec une cruche remplit d'eau cristalline). Il donna un baiser sur le front de Harry et ferma doucement la porte.

Maintenant Harry s'ennuyait. Il ce décida donc à sortir discrètement de sa chambre pour aller au bord du lac. Il s'assit sur la rive, regardant le reflet de la pleine lune dans le lac. Il entendit alors un hurlement, un hurlement de loup… UN HURLEMENT DE LOUP-GAROU! Il ce tourna alors à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Il vit un loup courir rageusement vers lui, il sauta alors sur ses pieds, totalement paniqué, les larmes tombant sur ses joues.

Il vit alors un gros chien noir et un cerf courir à la vitesse de l'éclaire vers lui. Le chien dépassa rapidement le loup pour aller prendre Harry pas le capuchon et le tirer rapidement vers le manoir. Il fit alors quelque chose qui stupéfia Harry :il ce transforma devant la porte en son père!

Sirius ouvrit la porte et jeta carrément Harry dedans. Fermant la porte sur le museau du loup qui avait réussi à ce libéré du cerf enragé.

Harry vit alors son père, le visage crispé par la peur et le soulagement. Il ce fit alors étreindre comme il ne l'avais jamais été avant (pourtant avec Sirius comme père il en avait reçut des étreintes à lui couper le souffle!). Il fut libéré cinq minutes pour tard pour faire remplacer le manque d'air par des centaines de baisers sur son visage. Il vit ensuite la porte s'ouvrir rapidement pour être refermé un instant après.

Sirius prit son fils par les épaules et l'amena précieusement dans le boudoir. Suivis de près par James qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. James se jeta carrément sur le fauteuil de cuir du boudoir. Reprenant son souffle difficilement et regardant du coin de l'œil Sirius qui réfléchissait à la bonne chose à faire et à dire pour son fils.

Celui-ci retenait ses larmes, il n'était certainement pas le temps de « brailler » sur l'épaule de son père pour n'avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Il vit alors son père le regarder bizarrement, comme si il l'évaluait. Sirius prit une expression sérieuse et sévère qui fit baisser lâchement les yeux de Harry au sol.

----Tu te rends compte Harry de ce que tu as fait se soir? Demanda son père, d'une voix dure mais en même temps douce.

----….

----Harry, c'est très grave! Tu aurais pu te faire mordre ce soir ou même mourir! Dit immédiatement Sirius, une lueur de colère brillant dangereusement dans ses yeux bleu pâle. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité des choses! Si Cornedrue n'avait pas été là pour ralentir le loup… (())n.d.a Sirius ne veux pas tout de suite dire à Harry que son ami est un loup-garou(()) Je n'ose même pas imaginé qu'est-ce qui aurait pu t'arriver! Je t'avais dit pourtant que tu devais ABSOLUMENT rester dans ta chambre! Mais non! Monsieur n'a décider qu'en faire qu'à sa tête! Il ce fit alors bloquer la voix et fermé la bouche par James qui venait de sortir sa baguette. Il lui vit un signe de tête en direction de Harry.

Sirius retourna sa tête vers son fils, il le vit alors pleurer. Les jambes relevé jusqu'à sa tête d'une façon qu'il puisse reposer sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'il était convulsé par des sanglots étouffés. Sirius se leva immédiatement à cette vu, son cœur ce brisant en mille miettes pour avoir fait pleurer l'amour de sa vie (())n.d.a Aye les espèce de pervers! Sirius aime son fils plus que tout au monde mais ne couchera jamais avec ou ne feras jamais un geste sexuel en fonction de lui! Il tomberait en dépression si quelqu'un penserais sa de lui!(()). Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait arrêter de battre, que son sang s'était retiré de son corps et que sa tête avait arrêter de fonctionner.

Il ce leva donc difficilement mais partit vite en courant sur le petit divan d'enfant où Harry était assit. Il ce mit alors à genou devant son fils, ses mains tremblaient comme deux feuilles au vent. Il lui releva alors le menton, recherchant désespérément les yeux verts émeraude que son fils avait hérité de sa mère. Il les trouva enfin, les larmes coulants de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Il lui fit alors un petit sourire réconfortant – en même temps que James sortait du boudoir pour leurs laissé un peu plus d'intimité- il tendit alors les bras d'une façon réconfortant, prenant par le même cas le petit garçon âgé seulement de quatre ans.

Il ce promena alors un peu partout dans la maison, son fils couché d'une manière reposante dans ses bras, toujours parcouru de tremblement et de quelque fois de pleurs. Il lui murmurait sans relâche des mots réconfortant à l'oreiller.

S'est ainsi que, rendu devant la chambre de Sirius (Dont des graffitis rouge et or ornait la porte, il y était inscrit :Patmol. Comme sur la chambre de Remus où il y était inscrit :Lunard… Harry trouvait un peu bizarre les noms qu'ils s'étaient donné entre eut, lui il avait été baptisé :Patmol junior… enfin…) Harry releva alors la tête de l'épaule de son père, baillant doucement. Il lui demanda alors, la voix encore parcouru de tremblement :

----Papa?

----Oui mon amour? Demanda celui-ci, regardant la petite tête de son fils qui regardait fixement la porte de sa chambre.

----Est-ce que je peux faire dodo avec toi ce soir? J'ai encore peur! Dit-il, retournant à ses sanglots silencieux. Ce faisant caressé gentiment le dos par son père, celui-ci essayait en vain de réconforté son fils, qui serait, assurément, traumatisé pour toute sa vie.

----Bien-sûr mon cœur! S'exclama t-il, mais il va falloir que j'aille parler à Cornedrue pendant que tu vas te brosser les dents, sa te va? Demanda t-il doucement, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre par le même cas.

La chambre de Sirius était rouge et blanc (à la demande de ce dernier) elle était meubler avec un bureau de travaille simple, remplis de centaines de parchemins pour son travaille. Il avait deux fauteuils brun en cuir pausé dans un coin de la moyenne chambre. Des affiches du temps de leurs première années à BeauxBâttons, des cadres de Harry un peu partout, avec aussi quelques peintures (immense). Il y en avait une de lui, Lily et Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Les trois étaient placé sur une dalle particulièrement grosse devant un lac où reflétait un château blanc et bleu. En résumé, ils était assis devant le lac de BeauxBâttons, l'école de sorcellerie où avait étudier les maraudeur et Lily.

La chambre possédait un grand lit baldaquin rouge bourgogne. Des étoiles étaient peinte de façon sorcière au plafond. Il y avait aussi une petite porte qui menait à une salle de bain.

Il mit alors son fils sur son lit, pendant qu'il cherchait dans l'armoire quelque chose de spécifique pour lui. Il revint vers Harry après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait :un petit toutou de la forme d'un lion. Harry le prit immédiatement, le serrant le plus fort possible contre sa poitrine, pendant que son père sortait discrètement un miroir carré et souffla quelque chose qui ressemblait à :Jamsie.

----Oui? Répondit celui-ci, sa tête apparaissant dans le miroir.

----J'suis désoler James mais je dois rester avec Harry. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer et il est parcouru de tremblements. Il m'a demander de dormir avec moi ce soir. Alors j'vais pas pouvoir retourner voir Lunard… j'suis désolé mais j'peux pas laissé Harry dans cet état là. Conclu t-il.

----J'te comprend Patmol. T'en fais pas, tout va bien ce passé. Il dois être sacrément effrayé Patmol junior pour vouloir dormir avec toi! Arque! Grimaça t-il, une lueur d'amusement passant dans ses yeux brun.

----Oh ça c'est sur!…. mais attends! Qu'à tu dis là espèce de Bambi manqué? Je te rappelle que c'est MOI son père! L'être le plus important dans sa vie! Et puis, je te rappel que toi aussi tu as déjà dormis dans le même lit que moi…

----Sa c'est simplement une erreur de jeunesse! Réplique celui-ci, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouge, et ont n'avaient que quinze ans! Des ados remplis d'hormone qui veulent juste baiser à chaque heure de la journée! J'en fais encore des cauchemars! Enfin, moi j'vais retourné avec Lunard! Bonne nuit sac à puce! S'énerva t-il.

Avant que Sirius ait eut le temps de répliquer le visage de James disparue du miroir à double fasse. Il le remit ensuite en dessous de son lit. Ce tournant pour voir que son fils était partit discrètement vers la salle de bain où on pouvait entendre l'eau du lavabo couler joyeusement.

Une demi heure plus tard on pouvait voir, dans la chambre du plus grand farceur de l'histoire, un homme magnifique dont une doublure en trois ou quatre fois plus petit était coucher sur son torse, un toutou en forme de lion dans le bras du petit. Dormant à point fermé, une lueur paisible reflétant sur leurs deux visage.

**Fin du flash back**

* * *

**Note de l'auteure**

**Fini ce chapitre! Je l'aimes beaucoup et je suis fière de l'avoir réalisé en si peu de temps! Je tiens encore à m'excusé pour les centaines de fautes d'orthographes! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre : « Un noël magique » l'histoire commence pour de vrai! J'essayerai de le faire le plus vite possible, mais prenant tout de même mon temps pour qu'il soit bon! Byebye et merci d'avoir lu! Mais s'il vous plaît, pour m'encourager dans ma démarche REVIEWWWWWWWWSS!**

**

* * *

**


	3. Un noël magique partie 1

**Titre de la Fanfiction :**

**Harry Black and my world**

**Auteure :La dame bleu ou juste Andréanne pour les intimes.**

**Déni : Tout ici appartient à J.K.Rowling sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas! Merci énormément à ma merveilleuse correctrice :Tatatia qui lu, corrigea et m'aida à mieux formulé mes phrases. Elle est une de mes grandes amies et je la remercie du plus profond de mon cœur! **

**Réponse aux reviews : faby.fan** _Je suis vraiment très contente et très flattée de ta review! C'est vraiment très gentil et je vais tout faire en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne sois pas déçu! Moi aussi je crois que James et Lily sont fais pour aller ensemble mais j'avais le goût de changement! Toutes les FanFictions sont pareils! Alors j'ai mis ma petite touche d'originalité dans le script. Du changement sa fait de mal à personne! Merci encore pour ta review et continus de m'en envoyé! Byebye et vraiment un gros merci! Bisous xxx_

**Eliwan : **_En premier je voudrais te remercier pour ta review! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas! Pour le cas Julie/Sirius/Harry, ne t'en fais pas trop. Tu vas comprendre mieux dans ce chapitre ce qu'est vraiment Julie. Et pour Sirius, Harry n'est sans aucun doute sa priorité, la personne la plus importante dans toute sa vie et une simple femme ne viendras pas tout gâcher… bonne lecture et continus de m'envoyé des reviews! Bisous xxx_

**Saozens'Snape : **_Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis très touché et j'espère que ce chapitre sera assez long pour toi! Lol, merci beaucoup et gros bisous xxx_

**Gryffondor :**_Allo! Je suis super contente de ta review. Elle m'inspire beaucoup! Mais pour toutes tes questions, attends! Tu vas voir comment ce déroulera l'affaire Cyna/Harry dans les prochains chapitre! Et comme dit le dicton : il ne faute pas vendre la peau du loup avant de l'avoir attrapé! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la continuité de l'histoire! Byebye et gros bisous xxx._

**P3 : **_Merci énormément! Et oui, je continus! Malheureusement j'ai bloqué sur se chapitre mais je continus! Promis!_

**Harry-Anne Potter3 : **_Merci!Je suis vraiment flatté! Mon auteure préférée! Cool! Et le voici, un noël magique, juste pour vous, mes revieurs!_

**Nini : **_Merci, moi aussi je les aimes beaucoup! Et pour la formation, je crois que se sera peut-être dans le cinquième chapitre! Mais j'en suis pas sûr! Merci encore pour ta review!_

**Blackgirl : **_Merci et oui, il arrive! lol _

**Aller, maintenant à la lecture!**

* * *

**3. Un noël magique**

Harry dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Il salua le fantôme de Limoge qui passait à travers la maison pour aller chez les Loguers, il avait l'habitude de fuire les Black depuis l'incident de la terre… sauf quand il était trop paresseux pour faire le détour… En tout cas.

Harry regarda dans le miroir du hall d'entré, il y vit un garçon, encore très jeune, avec des cheveux absolument imbibés d'eau, tombant élégamment sur ses yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique. Il avait des traits fins, encore très enfantins. Harry était petit pour son âge, même le cousin de Harry, âgé seulement de cinq ans, le dépassait presque! Il soupira bruyamment en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur une Julie qui semblait énervée et légèrement en colère.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du fils de son amant. Marmonnant des : « S'il n'est pas réveillé et habillé dans moins de cinq minutes je vais piquer un crise! », et des « je pense que je n'ai pas mis assez de rouge à lèvre…»

Harry toussota légèrement, faisant automatiquement tourner la tête de sa belle-mère dans sa direction. Il rougit légèrement quand elle le dévisagea pensivement.

- Enfin réveillé! Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement provocante, c'est pas trop tôt! J'ai eut le temps de préparer à manger, les elfes de maison étant en congé pour noël… je me demande bien comment Sirius a bien pu oser leur donner un congé forcé sans même m'en parler avant! Des fois je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir habiter ici, on a juste à voir tout le mal que je dois me donner juste pour toi! Si j'avais su avant… Enfin! Va dans la cuisine tu vas y trouver une assiette pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à mettre un peu de poudre de chaleur dessus et tout sera prêt à manger, dit-elle évasivement en retournant à ses problèmes de rouge à lèvre.

Harry soupira, il n'avait jamais apprécié les blondes de son père. Elles semblaient toutes le détester. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elles n'aimaient pas que leur « amant » aime plus un gosse qu'elles. Enfin…

Il partit d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine. Des fois il se disait que tout aurait été bien plus facile s'il n'avait jamais existé, sa mère ne serait pas morte… malgré les apparences, le cœur de Harry saignait quand il repensait à ce qu'il aurait pu avoir si seulement sa mère avait survécu, comme lui. Il se secoua la tête mentalement, pensant que de toute façon rien ne pourrait la ramener, il devait se faire à cette idée, comme son père s'y était fait.

Il rentra dans la cuisine par les deux grandes portes qui débouchaient sur un couloir fait en verre, où ont voyait la magnifique cours arrière remplis d'une neige blanche et scintillante. Il parcourut le couloir pour arriver à deux portes extraordinairement blanches, des scintillements dorés parcouraient l'ornière. Il ouvrit précieusement la porte, dévalant sur un palier complètement rouge, blanc et or. Les escaliers en bois rosie menant à une cuisine totalement somptueuse. Le toit était fait de centaines et de centaines de vitraux de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Au milieu du cercle de vitraux, était suspendu un immense lustre de cristal de couleur chaude, la lumière se reflétait à l'intérieur et parcourait le reste de la pièce avec des reflets totalement somptueux.

Une petite table ovale de couleur brun acajou était placée en avant des portes vitrés, menant à la cours extérieur.

La cuisine et la salle à manger (seulement pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner) étaient seulement séparées par un immense îlot où étaient placé des centaines et des centaines de petites fées, répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. La cuisine donnait une impression d'extrême richesse, aucune autre « cuisine » sorcière ou moldu de la terre ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté des lieux. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était, sans conteste, la plus belle. Elle était sorcière et moldu, son père avait opté pour tous les objets ménagers moldus quand il vivait encore ici avec sa mère. Par contre on pouvait facilement voir qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait " normale ". D'abord à cause des fées suspendues, puis des elfes de maison qui se promenaient habituellement dans la cuisine d'un air effréné pour faire le repas du soir ou les autres repas de la journée.

Il parcourut la cuisine, les mains dans les poches d'un air ennuyé. Il pris l'assiette qui était déposée sur l'îlot et mis un peu de « Poudre pour cracmol qui ne sait pas faire réchauffer son plat sans magie ou pour enfant de premier cycle ou moins » c'est d'ailleurs pour ce magnifique noms qu'il l'avait simplement rebaptisé : la poudre chauffante.

Il en versa un peu d'un air ennuyé sur ses oeufs aux lards et son pain doré et alla d'un pas maladroit à la table. Regardant fixement par la porte patio où il pouvait voir les cerfs et une licorne jouer gaiement ensemble, malgré le froid hivernale qui régnait dehors : - 18! Il joua un peu avec sa nourriture avant de siroter tranquillement son jus de pamplemousse ( dans lequel il avait versé la moitié du sac de sucre )

Il sentit alors deux mains se mettre sur ses paupières closes et on lui cria carrément à l'oreille :

- C'est qui le plus beau, le meilleur et le plus intelligent des papas qui a présentement ses mains sur tes yeux, _mon cher fils_? Demanda une belle voix d'homme…

- Je sais pas… répondit-il, malicieusement.

- Harry, dit celui-ci d'une voix menaçante mais où perçais un léger amusement.

Il enleva les mains des paupières de son fils et s'agenouilla pour être un peu plus petit que sa hauteur.

- Ah! d'accord… je pensais bien que c'était quelqu'un de grand… vraiment très grand. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui bombait le torse d'une manière arrogante mais qui laissait voir son amusement. Il est aussi vaniteux, prétentieux, arrogant avec encore vaniteux…

Il se fit abruptement bloquer la bouche par Sirius qui regardait son fils d'une manière indéchiffrable, soudain il le souleva dans ses bras, le collant le plus fort possible manquant de peu d'asphyxier Harry. Il le prit ensuite comme un bébé dans ses bras et lui donna un léger baiser sur le front, donnant un sourire attendrissant à Harry.

- Tu m'as manqué Patfolle Junior! Déclara-t-il d'une voix peiné.

- Toi aussi papa! pleura-t-il dans son épaule, promet moi de ne plus jamais me laisser tout seul pendant deux semaines avec Julie et sa peste de fille pour seule compagnie! Déclara-t-il d'une voix suppliante, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Sirius.

- Harry… bafouilla t-il d'un voix éteinte, tu sais qu'avec mon travail, je dois partir souvent… je sais que c'est dur Harry mais je n'ai pas le choix! Je suis désolé, si tu veux la prochaine fois je demanderais à Corne drue ou à Remus s'ils veulent te garder. Mais je te promets mon phœnix que je te laisserais jamais. Tu m'as compris Harry? Jamais!

- Je t'aime papa, chuchota-t-il dans son épaule, merci. Mais pas question que tu partes aujourd'hui ou pendant les vacances! Déclara t-il d'une façon autoritaire qui fit rire Sirius.

- Ho non, ça c'est sûr! J'ai pris congé pour une semaine! Il reposa alors Harry sur sa chaise, devant son petit-déjeuner qui avait à peine été mangé, et le regarda d'un air sévère dans lequel on pouvait tout de même voir de l'amusement. Il alors dit d'une voix autoritaire : « Mon cher monsieur Black, vous ne pourrez sortir d'ici, ni même savoir votre itinéraire de vacances, avant que vous ayez fini votre petit déjeuner à peine dégusté. » Conclu-t-il sous les innombrables grognements de protestation de son fils.

Harry lança un regard noir à son père et pris lentement sa fourchette, n'ayant vraisemblablement pas faim, il jeta un regard suppliant à Sirius qui ne fit que hausser un sourcil. Il prit donc un peu de son œuf au lard et le mis difficilement dans sa bouche, l'avalant avec difficulté. Il continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure et après sa _dernière_ bouché, il fit un petit sourire triomphant à son père qui s'était presque assoupit sur la table à manger.

Sirius releva la tête d'un coup et fit un sourire éblouissant à Harry. Il se releva et le pris dans ses bras pour marcher jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci collait son père joyeusement, heureux de le revoir enfin à la maison depuis tout ce temps.

Sirius déposa son fils sur son lit baldaquin et se jeta carrément à côté de lui dans une position fort accueillante pour une collade ( n.d.a. Collade est un mot que tous les québécois utilisent, il désigne une embrassade profondément douce ) Harry s'empressa de se jeter dans les bras de son père et ils restèrent comme sa pendant dix minutes, avant que Harry brise le silence d'une voix où il laissait voir sa curiosité.

- Alors, demanda-t-il d'une voix avide.

- Alors quoi? Demanda Sirius, faignant la surprise.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant les vacances? Est-ce qu'on va toujours chez Cornedrue ou Remus? Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup de cadeaux? Et enfin, est-ce que je vais pouvoir essayer le Quidditch sans que tu me prive de sortie pendant une semaine? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

- Bah… p'être… le Quidditch… Pô sûr… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de revenir à son fils, premièrement, oui on va aller chez Corny cette année, oui Remy va être là, pour les cadeaux attend jusqu'à demain et pour le Quidditch on va voir, dit-il de sa voix de père autoritaire qui-ne-l'est-pas-du-tout-mais-qui-feind-l'être.

- Papa! Supplia-t-il, avec ses petits yeux de chiot qui faisait automatiquement fondre son père ou n'importe qui autrement.

- Oh non… dit-il, se redressant d'un coup en essayant en vain d'échapper aux yeux de chiot de son fils. Non… Harry, essaya-t-il d'une voix grave mais qui était bizarrement extrêmement aiguë. Bon d'accord, tu pourras _essayer_ le Quidditch, mais je te jure que si tu tombes de ton balais et que tu te casses une quelconque partie de ton corps, tu vas être guéri de la façon moldu! Menaça t-il sérieusement.

- Merci papa! Cria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras, ce qui les fit tomber, lui et Sirius du lit.

L'après-midi ne fut pas spectaculaire, Sirius et Harry allèrent glisser vers 14 : 00 et rentrèrent deux heures après, complètement frigorifié et avec un grand sourire. Harry fit une petite crise lors de son heure de couché mais céda après avoir été lourdement couché par Sirius qui en avait plus qu'assez, il passa à deux doigts d'avoir la fessée.

Mais, dix minutes après s'être finalement couché, il partit furtivement de son lit pour murmurer le nom de Cyna en dessous de la trappe presque invisible.

Une lumière étrange et bleuté apparut dans la chambre, Harry sourit quand une forme, visiblement une très belle femme, apparut dans sa chambre. Elle semblait inquiète et en colère. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi la femme qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa mère pouvait être en colère contre lui. Mais il se souvint de son petit jeu avec son père cette après midi. Il s'avoua que se n'était pas tout à fait prudent de se mettre debout sur un long bout de bois et de glissé dans la pente la plus raide du quartier pour tomber la tête la première dans la neige et de débouler la pente. En y pensant bien, il se sentait un peu malade, mais il ne s'était pas plaint, surtout pas après que son père lui ai fait une vraie leçon de morale digne du pire des martyres.

À ce moment, il avait sentit une présence avec lui mais qui semblait bloquée par quelque chose, sûrement la présence de son père « je ne pourrais jamais t'aider ou intervenir quand tu seras en présence d'un être dans lequel tu auras une immense confiance » Il baissa les yeux quand il sentit le regard plus que perçant de sa protectrice qu'il considérait plus comme sa mère, lui brûler le corps tout entier. Elle pris la parole d'une voix autoritaire et froide.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Commença-t-elle mais ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre qu'elle partit dans une longue et ennuyeuse conversation sur la sécurité et son imbécillité. Après avoir dit un dernier mot, ses yeux redevinrent de leur naturelle couleur rose et bleu. Elle fit un petit sourire triste à Harry et s'avança précieusement de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'excusa dans un murmure et pris ensuite le garçon dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et le coucha dans son lit. Mais juste au moment où elle partait, elle entendit le mot le plus espéré, recherché et envier de la terre.

- Merci maman… il s'ombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Son toutou en forme de chiot noir collé confortablement sur sa joue.

Mais pourtant elle se sentit gênée et honteuse. Lily était la mère du petit, pas elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui voler sa place, mais en même temps…

* * *

Sirius partit, ENFIN de la chambre de son fils. Il marcha nonchalamment dans son manoir, pensant à tout ce que sa vie était devenue depuis Poudlard.

Lily avait accouché de Harry pendant leur septième année, ça avait fait tout un chaos à l'école. Surtout quand Harry avait décidé, à ses trois mois, de lancer toute sa nourriture sur Rogue qui passait pour aller à la table des professeurs, ou juste pour faire chier quelqu'un. Les maraudeurs, et la grande-salle, n'avaient pas autant rit depuis un long moment. Même Lily, qui d'habitude reniait et détestait par-dessus tout ce qui se rapportait à nuire à Rogue, avait pris un méchant fou rire.

Il se rappelait la première fois que Harry l'avait appelé papa, juste avant de courir jusqu'à sa mère et de chanter des « maman-maman-papa-papa »

Même aujourd'hui Lily lui manquait affreusement, comment un simple homme… Non un monstre! Oui, comment un vrai monstre avait pu vouloir lui enlever les deux seules choses qui lui étaient les plus chers au monde. Il lui en avait pris une, manquant de peu de prendre le plus précieux des joyaux sur terre. Lui, il n'avait pas été là cette soirée, partit de la maison pour faire un tour de moto. Il s'en était toujours voulu… peut-être que s'il avait été là ce soir fatidique, Lily ne serait pas morte… mais il le savait bien, Lily ET lui auraient périt.

Sirius se secoua la tête tristement. Il tourna les talons vers le salon où était assise Julie qui regardait les jeux olympiques (moldus) d'hivers d'un air intéressé, sursautant à chaque fois que l'image changeait pour une autre. Il sourit légèrement à cette vue, mais perdit vite son sourire en repensant à ce que son fils lui avait dit le matin même « promet moi de ne plus jamais me laisser tout seul pendant deux semaines avec Julie et sa peste de fille pour seule compagnie… » Sirius pris une grande respiration, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait devoir dire dans quelque instant. C'est pas qu'il n'était pas habituer, ho non! Mais s'est qu'il avait cru l'aimer pendant un certain temps… mais elle avait fini par lui montrer le vrai côté de sa personnalité… qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la sœur de sa défunte femme, Pétunia Dursley.

Il grimaça en se souvenant qu'il devrait aller chez elle demain pour des affaires de testament mal formulé, qui, selon eux, devaient avoir été mal lu. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que Lily ne leur ai absolument rien donné, sauf des injures particulièrement polies, dans le testament… Ah! Lily, soupira-t-il en s'avançant vers Julie qui venait juste de sursauter pathétiquement.

Il pausa sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire désolé et triste, la faisant sursauter et crier de surprise. Mais elle sourit quand elle aperçut Sirius, mais son sourire se fana vite en voyant son air grave, elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et Sirius l'a rejoint bien vite.

- Julie je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, expliqua Sirius d'une voix froide qu'il réservait pour ses séparations avec les femmes, je voudrais en premier te remercier pour ces années de bonheur et ta compréhension quand je t'ai appris que je passais mes nuits avec d'autres femmes. Peu de femmes peuvent comprendre le besoin de liberté d'un homme, déjà que mon fils m'en avait prit la majeure partie ( n.d.a. désolé, Sirius n'est pas un saint et essaye de passer bien envers Julie pour la plaquer avec grâce et qu'elle ne le gifle pas trop fort, lol ) Je suis désolé Julie mais tout est fini entre nous… il ne put continué plus loin qu'une main sèche frappé avec violence sa joue.

Julie le gifla violemment, une trace rouge en forme de main apparaissant immédiatement sur la joue de Sirius… non, NON pas Sirius! Black, oui une trace rouge, l'empreinte parfaite de sa main apparaissant sur la joue pâle de Black. Cet égoïste briseur de cœur qui avait profité d'elle, elle lui avait tout donné! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme sa!

Julie commença à crier le plus fort possible contre lui, lui donnant encore deux gifles profondément forte, cassa cinq vases de valeurs et fini avec un coup profondément gros dans la partie… hum, hum sensible de l'homme. Celui-ci s'écroula par terre, une douleur aigu l'envahissant de tout par. La porte claqua, il put enfin se reposer. Julie n'avait pas été facile! Il devait avouer qu'elle avait un sacré caractère! Il se releva péniblement, essayant de revenir sur ses jambes qui tremblaient plus qu'une feuille au vent. Il finit par s'écroulé lourdement sur le divan, le souffle cour il entendit des pas venant du manoir. Il soupira bruyamment et méchamment, si Julie était revenue pour ses bagages elle pouvait toujours courir! Les elfes de maison s'en chargeraient! Il entendit les pas se rapproché de plus en plus du salon et alors qu'il allait crier des injures contre elle il intercepta une petite pleurnicherie qui n'aurait jamais correspondu à celle de Julie. Il tourna la tête brusquement vers l'entré du salon et aperçu sur le seuil son fils, ses cheveux noir ébouriffé, habillé dans son petit pyjama vert pomme et son toutou en forme de hiboux blancs dans une main. Mais ce qui le frappa était les petits yeux rouges du petit, les larmes coulant sans interruption sur ses joues pâles.

Sirius se leva brusquement, oubliant la douleur et marcha avec vitesse vers son fils. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et, il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir ses bras que Harry s'élançais déjà vers lui, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité.

Sirius le souleva, inquiet, il s'assit sur le divan, Harry toujours dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Qu'avait donc Harry?… Est-ce qu'il avait entendu sa rupture avec Julie? Son fils n'avait jamais auparavant entendu une seule rupture. Pourquoi sa devait arriver maintenant? À Noël!

Sirius bascula Harry dans ses bras, les larmes et les sanglots avaient déjà semblé s'évanouir. Il releva son fils dans ses bras, pour pouvoir voir ses yeux émeraude.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

- J'aii sniff entennndutt laaa sniff disputttte enntttre tooii ettt Julllie sniff bafouilla t-il. Il se mit alors a parlé à une vitesse étonnante des excuses qui semblait lui donnée de plus en plus de sanglots. Sirius continua de le bercé dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que Harry fini par s'endormir, épuisé.

Sirius prit son fils comme un bébé dans ses bras, lui donna un tendre baissé remplis de regret et d'amour sur son front, à l'emplacement même où était gravé sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Il monta ensuite les escaliers, non sans avoir chuchoté une formule magique devant l'immense sapin du salon, des cadeaux multiples apparaissant en dessous des branches vertes et scintillantes. Il monta les marches silencieusement, mais, au lieu d'allé vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Harry, décoré principalement avec des affiches de Quiditch, de vifs d'or et de balais-miniatures. Il partit vers un sombre couloir et décoré principalement de centaines de bougie rouge et noire avec des cadres de Salvador d'Ali, un peintre moldu extraordinaire, et de quelques photos de Lily et de Harry.

Sirius ouvrit la porte noire, dévalant sur une superbe pièce circulaire au plafond cathédrale, les murs étaient de couleur rouge bordeaux avec des moulures blanches et un immense dragon noir était peint sur le mur en arrière de son lit rond. Le plancher était sombre, un petit tapis en rond noir était placé au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il était perdu dans ce décor fantastique. Des fenêtres sans fin enroulaient la pièce entière dans sa transparence, seulement le mur du lit et de la porte était épargnée. Un mobilier en bois noir et bourgogne était disposé judicieusement dans la pièce. Les rideaux translucides de couleur rouge sang étaient tirés sur les fenêtres avec des bouts de soies noires qui les retenaient de façon élégante. Des immenses pots de fleurs noires et rouges aient disposé en avant de ceux-ci, donnant un look moderne à la pièce.

Sirius s'avança vers son lit rond et borda Harry dedans, lui donnant un léger baiser sur le front et partie de la chambre pour allé vers la salle d'essayage, une vraie boutique de vêtements fantastique autant moldu que sorcière s'étant sur tout la tour Nord, une qui était aussi haute que celle d'astronomie de BeauxBâttons, une école réputée sur ses nombreux cours d'astronomie avancés et de charmes mais bon…

Sirius revint une demi-heure plus tard propre et habillé seulement d'un bas de pyjamas de cotons rouge et noir. Sirius laissa voir dans l'obscurité de sa chambre un petit sourire attendrit en voyant son fils en boule sur le lit, riant légèrement, comme sous l'effet d'un rêve particulièrement comique. Sirius s'avança à pas félin de lui et se coucha avec le plus de grâce possible à cinq centimètres du corps de son fils, qu'il fini par prendre dans ses bras, sans pour autant le réveillé. Et il partie, oubliant sa rupture avec Julie, dans le merveilleux pays de Morphée y rejoindre son fils.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement, reconnaissant tout de suite la chambre de son père. Les évènements de la nuit passé lui revenant en mémoire il laissant une dernière larme pour cette femme coulé sur sa petite joue pâle. Mais il se ressaisie vite en se rappelant la date de la journée même. Il se leva d'un coup sec, regardant dans tous les côtés possible de la chambre pour essayé de confirmé sa pensée. Il arrêta son regard d'un coup sec, sur son père, couché à côté de lui, la bouche grande ouverte en marmonnant des mots incompréhension dans son sommeil. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait qu'il sauta abruptement sur son père, lui criant de se réveillé et que s'était Noël.

Sirius grogna chuchota un juron et ouvrit un œil pour voir une espèce de petite tornade avec une chevelure noir crier et sauté partout sur le lit… et sur lui. Sirius grogna encore plus fort et décida d'élaboré son vocabulaire du matin pour faire taire son fils.

- Harry Sirus Black! Si tu me ressaute dessus tu vas voir le vrai tempérament de Sirius Orion Black le matin! C'est clair mon phénix? Demanda t-il d'une voix fatigué et lasse.

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup sec, des larmes venant tranquillement à ses yeux. Pourquoi son père le grondait-il? Sirius sembla remarquer l'étant de son fils et le tira sur son coffre, soufflant des milliers d'excuses pour son comportement inacceptable.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry traînait à bout de bras son père qui baillait encore aux corneilles.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers (Sirius avaient manqué de peux de dévalé les quatre étages d'escaliers pendant sa « promenade » avec son gentil fils, qui semblaient toujours près pour lui venir en aide! Ah!) Enfin, ils arrivèrent ENFIN dans le petit salon où logeait un somptueux arbre de Noël, bas de Noël, cristaux de glace et boules de neiges artificiel flottantes qui étaient placé judicieusement dans le petit salon bleu et blanc déjà magnifique à la base mais devenant tout à fait magique!

Harry fini par enfin lâché la main de son père pour se jeter littéralement sur la pile de cadeaux or et rouge qu'abritait le sapin. Une musique de Noël s'abrasant dans la petit salle maintenant éclairé par les nombreux rayons de soleil oranges et rouge reflétant sur les boules argents et or de l'arbre.

Sirius sourit largement en voyant les yeux émeraudes de son fils scintillé avec tout l'enthousiasme et le bonheur qu'un enfant de son âge puisse avoir il l'entendit alors crier en direction de lui :

- PAPA, PAPA! REGARDE, IL Y A UN CADEAU DU PÈRE-NOËL! S'enthousiasma t'il tout en déchirant le papier rouge pour le laissé virevolté dans les airs.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius avait fini par allé se changé, prendre trois cafés noirs, un biscuit et un croissant à la confiture et de joué avec son fils sur sa maquette miniature à combattre des dragons en plastiques.

Sirius prit son fils dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux, lui donnant en passant un baisé sur le front. Ils passèrent un quinzaines de minutes comme sa, comme si le monde n'existait plus, qu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, dans une vaste étendue de paix et de confort.

À suivrrrre!

* * *

**J'ai fini le troixième chapitres! Cris de la foulle! Je suis désolé pour l'attente! Je n'ai pas d'excuse sauf que j'était en manque d'inspirasion! Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews que j'ai reçut! Et merci pour ceux que vous, je l'espère, vous m'envérez! Le prochain chapitre : aucun idée... pas encore conssut! Alors REVIEWWWS

* * *

**

* * *


End file.
